peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 March 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-03-05 ; Comments *First play for the ‘first class record’ by Harvey Sid Fisher. John promises to play a track from this LP at the same time each week until ‘we get through to the end’. *John admits that he ‘always disliked Mark Hebden intensely’. *JP hopes that someone tapes the show so it can be flown out to Kurt Cobain in Rome, to aid his recovery after he fell into a coma after mixing drugs and alcohol. He thinks both Kurt and Courtney will like the Raincoats track a lot. *Tracklistings for the remainder of the show also included and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *Credit To The Nation, one and only session. Recorded 17 February 1994. No known commercial release. The tracks ‘Come Dancing’ and ‘Pressure’ not included on the recording. *Th' Faith Healers #5. Recorded 27 January 1994. Available on the Ba Da Bing! CD – Peel Sessions. The track ‘Oo La La’ is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting : (start of '''File a')'' *Smudge: ‘Pulp (CD – Manilow)’ (Domino Records) *Pulp: ‘Do You Remember The First Time? (CD Single)' (Island Records) *Credit To The Nation: ‘Come Dancing’ (Peel Session) *Oblivians: ‘Viet Nam War Blues (7 inch - Call The Shots)’ (Goner Records) #''' *Th' Faith Healers: ‘Oo La La '(Peel Session) # track on Peel March 1994 *Pentatonik: ‘About This (12 Inch – Re-Solution: Series One)’ (Kudos)’ *Thumbs Carlisle: ‘Springfield Guitar Social (Various Artists LP - Rock And Roll, The Untold Story, Vol. 2: Cowboys, Hillbillies ‘N Injuns)’ (Rockafeller) : ''(start of File b')'' *Natacha Atlas: ‘Yalla Chant (12 inch - Dub Yalil)’ (Nation Records) *Th' Faith Healers: ‘Curly Lips’ (Peel Session) *Sam Cooke: ‘Send Me Some Lovin' (LP - The Late And Great Sam Cooke)’ (RCA International) : ''(Pop star match report - Tim McVay from the Family Cat: Orient v Plymouth (2-1)) *Beck: ‘She Is All (Gimme Something To Eat) (10 inch EP - A Western Harvest Field By Moonlight)’ (Fingerpaint Records) *Credit To The Nation: ‘Sowing The Seeds Of Hatred’ (Peel Session) *Underground Soul: ‘Let The Rhythm Get You (12 inch)’ (Angel Eyes Records) : (5:30 news) *Pavement: ‘Gold Soundz (CD - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain)' (Big Cat) : ('''File a' ends)'' *Lightnin' Slim: ‘It’s Mighty Crazy (CD - Rooster Blues / Bell Ringer) (Ace) *Doo Rag: ‘Swampwater Mop Down (7 inch)’ (Drunken Fish Records) : (After reading out some of the biographical notes about Harvey Sid Fisher, John says ‘I don’t know what he’s bragging about, it’s very likely I’m one of Stowmarket’s top 10,000 photographic models’.) *Harvey Sid Fisher: ‘Aries (LP - Astrology Songs)’ (Amarillo Records) *Th' Faith Healers: ‘New No 2’ (Peel Session) : (Tape flip) *µ-Ziq: ‘The Sonic Fox (2xLP - Tango N’ Vectif)' (Rephlex) *Eggs: ‘Willow, Willow (2xLP – Exploder)’ (Teenbeat) *Jah Stitch: ‘Black Harmony Killer (Various Artists CD - If Deejay Was Your Trade (The Dreads At King Tubby's 1974-1977))’ (Blood & Fire) *Inspiral Carpets: ‘Lovegrove (CD - Devil Hopping)’ (Mute Records) *Credit To The Nation: ‘Mr Ego Trip’ (Peel Session) *Kirlian: ‘Atomic (12 inch - The Angel Of Death)’ (Death Records) *Henry's Dress: ‘Feathers (7 Inch - split with Tiger Trap: Astronautical Music Festival)’ (Slumberland Records) #''' *Th' Faith Healers: ‘Without You’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Sublime, one of the great cover versions I think’.) *Fugees (Tranzlator Crew): ‘Temple (CD - Blunted On Reality)’ (Columbia) : (6:30 news) *Ulanbator: ‘Zoomboom (CD - Sputnik)’ (Ninja Tune) *Raincoats: ‘No One's Little Girl (7 inch – Running Away)’ (Rough Trade) '''@ : ('''File b' ends 45s into above track)'' *Uzeda: ‘It Happened There (CD -Waters)’ (AV Arts) § *Locust: ‘Music About Love (2xLP - Weathered Well)’ (Apollo) # @/$ *Credit To The Nation: ‘Pressure’ (Peel Session) § *Tracks marked #''' on '''File c *Tracks marked @ '''on '''File d *Tracks marked $ '''on '''File e File ;Name * a) BBC-Radio1-19940305-1730-1830-JohnPeel *b) Peel Show 1994-03-05 (incomplete) *c) best of peel vol 67 part 2 (with introductions) *d) 1994-01-xx-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE210 *e) 1994-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE211 ;Length *a) 1:04:17 *b) 1:34:19 *c) 0:46:54 (23:27-39:39) (from 28:59 unique) *d) 1:32:52 (from 1:25:37) (from 1:26:22-1:30:06 unique) *e) 1:32:40 (to 6:52) ;Other *b) Many thanks to Isector *c) From Best Of Peel Vol 67 *d) Created from LE210 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February March 1994 Lee Tape 210 *e) Created from LE211 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1994 Lee Tape 211 ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo Server *c) Mooo *d) e) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector